


Find your way through the dark

by Liveyourlifehappy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction
Genre: Baby Liam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crying, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Romance, Sad Harry, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, father harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveyourlifehappy/pseuds/Liveyourlifehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's ex girlfriend had Liam when harry was just 17 and left Harry with Liam, the minute she was able to leave she gave Liam to Harry and even signed away her rights. Three years later Harry still will not let himself fall in love because Liam is apparently all he needs, but what'll happen when a man by the name of Louis comes into his life? Will it still be Harry and Liam? Or Harry, Liam, and Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the boy with the blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry's new neighbor moves in!

I woke up to the sound of Liam crying at 2 am. I'm very used to this so waking up early isn't a problem for me like it used to be. I got up and walked to his room and opened the door all the way. He had tears going down his face at a fast pace and was standing, using the bars on his crib to stand.  
The second he saw me he stopped crying and dropped the blanket he was holding so he could reach out and make grabby hands at me.  
"Hey buddy why are you up?" I said picking him up and holding him to my chest. Liam was born premature and was still very small so if I hold him close he practically disappears underneath my arms, since he was born premature one of his kidneys weren't working so that includes regular hospital visits, medicines, shots, and me working a double shift at my job. I don't do anything great, I'm the assistant for a man that goes by the name of Luke. He's not that bad, he's pretty fun to work with and understands if I have to take Liam to work.  
I brought Liam into the bathroom where I set him on the changing table and quickly changed his diaper.  
"We're going to have a new neighbor soon baby, maybe they'll be more nice and respect daddy's decisions." I said picking him up and bringing him into my room. You see, our next door neighbor did not like gay people so we kind of suffered for a while until we heard that he sold his house and a new person was moving in.

I got to my room and laid down with his body still pressed up against my chest. I pulled the blankets over us and we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

The second time I got woken up was because of my alarm clock which I quickly shut off remembering how much Liam hates it. I looked to my right to see him sitting there waiting for me to get up and get ready. 

"Okay baby come on let's get you dressed" I said and swooped him up into my arms and started blowing on his stomach, making him laugh like crazy. I stopped and brought him to his room.

I got him in his clothes and brought him downstairs. 

"You stay here while I get dressed alright baby?" He smiled up at me and nodded before looking back at the tv screen which had a show on. I set him on the couch and walked upstairs.

As I was styling my hair I heard a loud thump and Liam start screaming. I quickly ran downstairs where Liam was getting off the floor while holding his arm to his chest. 

"Oh honey come here." I said picking him up and holding him to my chest, he buried his face into the crook of my neck and whined when I grabbed his arm. "You'll be okay bud alright?" He nodded and looked at me while wiping his face with his sleeves. "There you go now should we go see uncle Luke?" He smiled and nodded, trying to squirm out of my grip so I gently set him on the floor and watched as he crawled over to his shoes. It'd be so nice to have someone there and experience this with me, but for now I spend my days sending pictures or videos to my best mates and mum. I got his shoes on and quickly put him into the car and started driving. From time to time I would glance back and watch him play with his toys and just smile to myself. This is my life and I could've given him away and had nothing to do with him but now I can't see my life without him I probably wouldn't even have my job if Liam wasn't in my life. We eventfully got there and I took him out of his seat and carried him in. When we got in he kept on trying to squirm out of my grip so I set him down and as I was punching in he must've hit something or someone because I heard him start crying. My neck made an awful popping sound because of how fast I turned my head and saw a man trying to comfort my son. "Is this your kid?" The man said looking at me and god damn he was beautiful, he had deep blue eyes that can melt any cold heart and had the most perfect jawline, his feathery hair was swept to the side, and his thin lips turned up into a smile when he picked Liam up. "Uhm yes that is my son, I'm sorry he gets in the way a lot." I said grabbing Liam. "Oh it's fine sir, he doesn't seem like too big of an issue, I'm Louis by the way." He put out his hand. I know pretty much everyone in the building but I've never heard of Louis. "I'm Harry. Are you new? I haven't heard of you before." He shook my hand and what I think was hesitantly pulled away. "Yeah I'm new I actually just moved in and I got this job, I thought getting a new start in a different environment would be better for me." He smiled and started tickling Liam who giggled loudly.

"Yeah well you chose the right place, it's nice here, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I smiled and liked at Liam.  
"It is nice so far, you should give me your number just incase we hang out or something." Louis smiled.  
"Ok sure. So do you live far?" I asked while we traded numbers.  
"No I live about 15 minutes away."  
"I do too." I said after I got his number. Right when he was going to reply Luke came in.  
"Come on Styles lets get moving." He smiled at us and took Liam from me.

"I guess I have to run, I'll talk to you later Louis, bye." I frowned.  
"Yeah bye." Louis said walking out of the room and over to the room with all the printers. "Okay so you can carry Liam around with you or have him on the floor because I basically jus have paperwork for you to do and that's it so you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy today." Luke said smiling. "Okay good, you get very annoying after the third run to the coffee machine." I smiled as I thought about the day he barely slept. "Hey if you only got an hour of sleep you'd want that much too now get moving kid." I rolled my eyes after he called me kid and walked away with Liam in my arms. "Ok baby you're going to sit right here while daddy works." I said setting him on the floor with a bunch of toys. I signed as I prepared myself for a sore hand after all the writing I'm about to do. Five stacks of paper work and checking his emails later I was finally done with works and I quickly swooped Liam into my arms and punched out. When I got home I decided to give Liam a bath so I put him in the tub and let him play with the bubbles and bath toys, trying to ignore the fact that my shirt was going to be soaked once we finished. Once he decided he was done playing and actuall focused on getting cleaned I walked downstairs to grab a towel and froze when I saw a very familiar face. Across the street who was moving into my old neighbors house was none other then Louis.


	2. The babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Louis watches Liam and yeah things happen

I stared out the window for a few seconds before I started walking to the bathroom, still holding Liam's towel.  
"Alright bud, time to get out." I said quietly while lifting him out of the water. I wrapped the towel around Liam and picked him up, holding him to me since he was shivering. 

I brought him into his room and put him into pajamas and changed his diaper. "Do you want to sleep with daddy tonight?" I asked once I realized that I didn't want him to leave my arms. He nodded tiredly  
and sucked on his dummy at a slow and lazy pace. I went into my room and laid him on my bed so I could turn my alarm on. Before I laid down I stood there looking at his small body, this little person has so much trust in me that he knows that I won't let him get hurt and I'll make sure that he lives a good life. I got overwhelmed with emotions as I thought about how much trust he has in me, I felt loved, but I also felt scared that I'd fail him, but I also felt happiness, that I was so lucky that I get this little boy. I remembered to give him his medicine for his kidneys so I quickly did that and laid down but before I brought Liam to my chest so I could cuddle with him as I fell asleep I texted Louis. 

Harry: hey mate if you aren't busy tomorrow I would greatly appreciate it if you watched Liam. You'll get paid when I get the money. :) 

I set my phone down and pulled a now sleeping Liam onto my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep myself. 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and the sound of Liam whining and crying. I sat up quickly, realizing he didn't wake me up during the night. I turned off my alarm and looked at the small boy sitting on my bed. 

"Hey bud what's up?" I said picking him up.  
"No like that sound." He protested pouting.  
"Yeah I know you don't I don't either." I sighed running my fingers through his ever growing hair. I grabbed my phone and saw I had one message from Louis and quickly opened it.

Louis: yeah I'll watch him just bring him over before you leave for work but you don't have to pay and by the way you look hot in a wet, white, see through t-shirt ;). I blushed and set my phone down to quickly put on clothes after changing and feeding Liam.  
"You're going to go visit a friend of mine." I smiled to Liam while putting his shoes on his feet.  
"Zaynie?" He questioned hopefully, I laughed and shook my head.

"No baby his name's Louis, he's nice." He nodded and packed up toys while I grabbed a bottle and baby food and wrote a schedule.  
"Ok hun you ready?" He nodded and let me pick him up and carry him outside and across the street, I knocked on Louis' door and I didn't hear any noises or see any lights but his vehicle was in the driveway.  
I decided to just walk in. I set Liam on his living room floor so I could go find him which I did in his room sleeping.  
"Louis come on time to get up." He jumped awake and looked at me as I pretended like I didn't just look at his abs.  
"Jesus Harry I could've been naked, oh wait I am naked." He said sarcastically and I smirked.  
"You're only naked because you knew I was coming over." He laughed and grabbed boxers that were at the side of his bed.  
"Well if that's the plan then I'm absolutely ok with that." I laughed and looked down the hallway at Liam who was sucking on his dummy as he tried opening the bag of toys, a frown forming when he realized that he couldn't open it.  
"So where is he?" Louis asked excitedly once he got boxers and pants on. I pointed down the hall and watched Louis quickly walk down the hallway and swoop Liam into his arms.  
I walked down to them and smiled.  
"I'm Louis." Louis said to Liam who just looked up at him and pulled at his hair.  
"Pway." Liam yelled and fisted Louis' hair even more.  
"We'll play in a minute but first you should say goodbye to daddy." Liam looked at me with a hurt look on his face and reached for me. I grabbed him and have him a hug and kissed his cheek before turning to Louis.  
"So here's the list and this is his food, and this medicine is for his kidneys and if you read the schedule you'll know when to give it to him and you'll also figure out what to feed him if you read the schedule, I don't know how late I'll be working but if its all day just lay him on your couch and put in a movie that I packed and he'll be asleep in minutes." Louis rapidly blinked at me as I gave him that stuff.

"You're strict Styles." He said looking at the list.  
"No I'm a caring parent now I should probably head out." He nodded and read over the list on more time before looking at me and grabbed my shirt, dragging me towards the door.

"Well, no need to worry Haz, he's safe in my small soft hands." My stomach did flips when he called me Haz for some strange reason. I nodded and left his house and took a deep breath as I walked towards my car. This guy I barely know is taking care of my life, the one thing that keeps me held together is relying on him to keep him safe instead of me and for some reason, I was okay with Louis taking care of him.  
I started my car and drove to work, looking back in my mirror a few times before I couldn't see Louis' house anymore. I sighed, this is going to be a long day.  
I was eventually proven right when it felt like the day dragged on and on and that was just until I got to take my break! I drove to Louis' house to go check up on Liam and eat my lunch there instead of in my car like I usually do.  
I got to Louis' and knocked on the door and not even 10 seconds after I knocked Louis was standing there with Liam sleeping in his arms.  
"Hey Haz, he fell asleep a half hour ago but I didn't want to let go of him." He smiled down at Liam. I looked at Liam and almost as if he could sense that his daddy was there he started waking up and without opening his eyes he reached in my direction and made grabby hands at me. I gently took him from Louis' grasp and brought the small boy to my chest and kissed him head. We walked into the house and I say down on a chair also putting Liam on my left leg who was still half asleep. 

"Jeez Louis what did you do to this poor boy?" I asked noticing that Liam looked like he would drop any second.  
"We played for a really long time" he said sitting on the chair to my right and put his feet on my right leg. On instinct my hand rubbed his leg but I quickly jerked it away, trying to act like that didn't just happen. 

I awkwardly looked down but then decided to look back up just to see Louis smirking at me. I felt a deep blush cover my face and I looked down at my food and at Liam who was playing with my shirt. "Daddy why your face red?" Liam asked poking my cheek. I laughed and shook my head at him and quickly finished eating. "I should probably be going." I said putting my hand on Louis' legs. He nodded and took his legs off my lap and stood up. "More time for Liam and I to play." He smiled at Liam who giggled quietly at him. I nodded and got up and walked outside after saying goodbye to Liam of course. A few hours later I got a call from Louis. Panic started to go through my whole body in waves and my stomach did turns. "Is everything okay Louis?" I asked in a panic "Kind of." I was getting ready to leave when he said that. "I can't figure out how to give him his medicine." I sighed in relief and told Louis how to do it then hung up. I leaned against the wall and rubbed my hands on my face then through my hair, still trying to make my heart beat go back to normal. Once I calmed down I started to get back to work. Two hours. Two hours of having to work constantly, two hours of wishing I was with my baby. When Luke told me I could go I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and packed up my stuff and ran out the door, this isn't the first time I haven't been around Liam but this time it's just different, I miss him more then ever and for some reason I want to see Louis too. I made a promise to myself that I won't get close to any guy and I'm sticking to that, I can't hurt myself or Liam, he means too much to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have wattpad please read my stories my account name is liveyourlifehappy so just look that up and I have four stories thank you guys I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it's my first story so just thank you so much I love you guys!


End file.
